I'll Be Waiting
by Ginger-Gryfindors-Child
Summary: Fred loves Hermione, She leaves with Harry and Ron. Fred gets her back.
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own places, or people in the story, JK Rowling does.*

I watched as she walked away. More heartbroken than anything. But its not like I could stop her. She was Hermoine Granger. Harry Potter's best friend, and worse. My own little brother's crush. She was _almost_ untouchable. But yet I loved her more than anything else in the world.

" Fred, nothing you could have said would have stopped her. Lets go home" George was right. Nothing would have.

I turned to leave. Than Ginny came over crying. Poor Ginny. She loved harry so much. And she had to watch him leave to his possible death.

I fell asleep dreaming of her.

---- Flashback---.

" Oh Ron, you RUIN EVERYTHING" She ran out of burrow for the third time that night. Fred slipped out after her and followed her to the lake. She walked quietly for a while. But then She started saying things. little things. Fred knew she was upset.

" stupid, stupid, STUPID.. god he's such a boldly get! if only... UUUGGHHH" She started hitting the tree she was near.

" I know your mad, but what did the tree ever do to you Hermoine." She turned around, looking almost scared. "Fr---Fred?" She walked closer to him. He grinned " glad you know my name. Yes tis I, the hotter twin" With the famous Weasley grin he walked closer to her. "Why so glum?" He looked into her brown eyes and his heart stopped. She blushed. "Well, Ron is a get"... She stopped there. " Of course he is, who wouldn't make mistakes with someone as breath taking as you?". She blushed even more, But still looked at him. He leaned in. There lips touched. Surprised that she didn't stop him. He keep kissing her.

They stayed like that until George called out Fred's name

" Im sorry dear lady, But it looks like I must be going." Fred kissed her once again and walked away to find His twin.

---End Flashback---

Hermoine walked with Ron and Harry. She missed him already, hoping that he had read the letter she left for him. It poured her heart out. Telling him that when the war was over. She wants him and only him. Which was no lie.

She loved Fred more than anything else. But like Harry and Ginny, it was to much of a risk. surly he knew that.

She sat at the front of the ten, keeping watch. When Harry came over with the radio.

" This is Twin 1 with your news for Potter Watch. Flame head and I would like to give a shout out to Him wherever he is. and I would like to give a shout out to bookworm. I got your letter. Thank you...I'll be waiting. This is Twin 1 out."

Hermoine blushed with tears in her eyes. " He's talking about you isn't he. Fred right?" Harry looked at her with the brother look. She hugging him and told him her story. He smiled. " He told me he loved you, A while ago. for years he has. Im glad you love him to". She went to bed after that. Dreaming of her love.

---- Flashback----

Hermoine sat reading a book in the common room. Not really paying attention to anything else. It was a good part. She was in bliss until someone came and poked her side. " Next time, please cough or something. The poking thing isn't working." She put her book down to look at Fred. His Weasley smile always won her over. "Can I help you?" He nodded and took a breath.

" Hermoine, I was um, well wondering... Would you like to go out with me." He looked serious. She could have cried, Why ask now?

"Fred... I cant, I want to but I cant I wa—" He cut her off by kissing her. She kissed him back with such passion. He picked her up and set her on his lap. Moving the hair off her face he held her face in his hands. Her hands got lost in his hair and she kissed him with everything. He kissed her back with all his heart. She started to cry. She stopped the kiss. Got up and left. Leaving everything behind her. Books, bag... and her heart.

--- End Flashback----


	2. Chapter 2

Fred sat in the room he and George shared at his aunt Muriel's house. The house has been placed under the Fideluis Charm. Dad was the secret keeper here. And over at Shell Cottage Bill was the secret keeper. How bad he wanted to just go there and see her. How bad he missed her was driving him insane. This way why the couldn't be together cause he'd would be in trouble if the death eaters found out. He though it was pretty stupid. Who didn't know who Harry Potter's best friends were? That's what's brought the whole Weasley family over here. Into hiding. Just like Harry's Parents have. But Unlike them. We wont be found out. He used to help with Potter watch, But his mum freaked out trying to get him and George home. Well this isn't home. But mum's happy.

Ginny, George and Fred listened to the watch every night. Last night they heard they broke into Gringott's to get to the Lestranges vault, Riding a Dragon out of Gringott's. Mum and Ginny fainted. But everyone else found it very funny. It was more of the fact the it was so like Harry to do something crazy. And ride a dragon. That got everyone into a deep convocations about why they needed to get into the Lestranges vault. But Fred didn't really care about that. He just cared to know if they were safe, or if _she_ was.

He wondered if she even though of him at all. Maybe she didn't care about him. But he was wrong about that. He found out when he got the letter.

_Fred, _

_I miss you so much. I don't know if you miss me to or its just me going crazy. Im at the Shell cottage. I think were going to be here for a while. Its been a hard few months. What have you been up to?_

_I heard you on Potter watch, its brilliant. Having that radio station up so people can see what's up. And that Harry isn't leaving them and is really getting things done. _

_Thanks for everything,_

_Hermione. _

'At least she cares' Fred put the letter in his pocket. That's when Bill popped in. He was surprised but happy.

" BILL, I need to ask you something." He walked over to Bill and pulled him into another room.

" I need to go to shell cottage with you... please" He asked with a smile. Bill looked at him. He didn't want to take Fred over. Why would he want to go there. " Fred, I don't know why would you want to go there? I mean, what would you want with them." Fred didn't look jokingly anymore. His face got serious as he spoke " The girl I love is over there. And I want to tell her before anything else happens to her. Please Bill, She needed to know." Bill nodded. " She's in a bad state." " I don't care".

Fred packed his bag to go over for the night. He and Bill Apparated to the cottage. Fred slowly walked inside. It was well past midnight. He had no clue if she'd still be up. Bill showed him where she was sleeping. Also where he'd be sleeping. Fred didn't think Bill was going to help him. But was happy when he did.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." He stepped in the door. He heard a book drop. " FRED." She launched herself at him. He gladly wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and He saw her face. " Hermione, what happened." Shock and panic spread threw him. Her face was cut and bruised, So was her neck. He was ready to kill the scum that put his/her hands on Hermione.

She smiled and told him her story. At the end of it, he was ready to fight. She calmed him down, then looked him in the eye. "Fred, why are you here."

" Hermione... I" Than there was an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione screamed and Fred grabbed onto her. She held onto him for dear life. "HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU" It was Harry, She grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him with her. Ron was standing with Bill and Flure. " What happened". But before the could ask they saw.

A huge boat the size of building had been blown up in the water. Not so close. But not to far from the cottage. " Everyone. Inside. NOW." Bill ordered. Noone argued

For a while Bill just paced. Noone said a word. Untill Harry spoke. " Bill...We have to leave."

Bill looked at them like he forgot the were there. " Harry I think we all need to leave. Im not sure if they know were here. But im not risking my wife's life." Still pacing, Bill raced to the fire. " DAD... no mom I need to talk with Dad. Yes now!..." Hermione looked at Fred. Fred grabbed her hand and walked her into the next room. " Hermione. I love you, Since the yule ball. Since you can crying walking down that path. Since the first time I hugged you. And let you cry ALL over my cloths. You have no clue how bad I wanted to kill Ron. For making you so sad. For hurting you. Hermione, I want you to be mine after all this. I want you t-" Hermione kissed Fred. With everything she had. First Fred was a little shy. But then he got right into it. Fred lifted Hermione up in the air. Without breaking the kiss. She smiled. He put her on the desk and continued to kiss her. Hermione's hand's began to move, put his shirt. Down his chest. " Dam, sports makes his body fit." She though. She moved her hands up and down his abs. Fred moved his lips to her neck. Kissing and sucking. She moaned. He started to rub her thigh. Fred was standing before her. She rapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer. She could feel him rub her. She pushed her hips into his, It was his turn to moan. She went to unzip his pants when there was a knock at the door. Making them both jump. " shit".

" Hermione, are you in there. Where's Fred. Mr. Weasley is here. And Fred has to go back." They looked at eachother and sighed. Fred spoke first. " Harry we were just talking. We'll be out in a second.". They heard Harry walk away. She kissed him on last time. " Hermione. Please be safe love." He kissed her forehead. She smiled " I will. As long as you to keep safe. And please don't do anything stupid. I know you and George are brave. But your always foolish. I'll be waiting. Don't forget that." Fred looked into her brown eyes. " I could and would never forget that".


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks EVERYONE for the WONDERFUL reviews. You have no clue how much I smiled when I read them. :)

And AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, I love your name haah. And we'll have to see how it ends. Not giving anything away, but you'll be happy :).

Im soo sorry for such the LONG wait. I know its been horrable, and I SWEAR it wont be like that again!

_________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat in Hogs Head with Harry, Ron and Aberforth. She passed back and forth as they talked. She had listened to His story. Sad as it was, She still didn't thing Dumbledor was ever a bad guy. She listened to Harry get anger with Aberforth about going into Hogwarts. She didn't really listen. Hermione sat down at the little chair there. Ron was watching her. She hated when he did that.

Hermione sat back and closed her eyes for a second. She blocked out Harry and Ron. She blocked out everything. All she though about, was Fred. Did he miss her? How was he? She sat thinking when a voice came in her head.

" Hermione, Im okay. I miss you. Love you." She though she went crazy. So she opened her eyes and looked around. Noone was there.

"Fred" she though. No she's going crazy, maybe she drank to much.

"Babe, you didn't drink to much. I can hear you to." She smiled. " how" It made her wonder, nothing like this has ever happened before.

"Im not sure, But I'll see you soon." She could tell he was smiling. "Fred wait what?" She knew he was gone. Fuck. She though.

Just than Neville came out of the picture of Adrinna. Neville looks so horrible. But He pulled each one into a huge. Helped her into the picture and they walked. They were going into Hogwarts. This was a passage. Cool she though. " I know it is." Fred's voice came back into hear head. This time is really shocked her. "Fred? Why do you keep doing that?". She though back at him. " Because I hear you randomly. I like to reply. I miss you." She smiled at this. " Me to Fred. I miss you more than you do."... She swear she could hear him laugh. " oh babe I do know." He was gone again.

They were in the room of requirements. Harry was gone to look at the Diedem. Hermione was now sitting on a stool, looking at her nails. Bored as hell. Ron had said something about bathroom and left. Hermione sat on a chair and looked around.

On the wall was a picture of the DA. She smiled. Also on the wall was newspaper clipings. One about Harry being wanted. Then there was her face in a smaller picture. Over top of her picture it said WANTED, in big black letters. She knew that would happen. As soon as She didn't come back to Hogwarts. They'd be looking for all three of them. It was no secret that She and Ron were Harry's best friends. The picture opened again and a bright red maine stepped out, She launched herself at him " OH FRED". She cried with joy, he picked her up and spun her around.

Everyone watched in shock as Hermione and Fred kissed. They all though it would be her and Ron. But they, Ron and her that is, both knew they were never meant to be. She had even told Ron about how she felt about Fred. So when Ron walked in, He walked over to Fred

everyone watched, waiting to making sure Ron or Fred wasn't kill, but were awestruck when Ron shook Fred hand, and said " Take care of her". Than Harry came back with the news.

" Were fighting!". Everything seems to happen at once, Everyone, Hogwarts kids, members of the Order, all ran to the Great Hall. Voldemorts Voice sent chills over everyone. They were ready to fight. Thats when everything starting going crazy

Harry, Hermione had made it out for the room of requirements. They had got another horcruxes the diadem of Ravenclaw. One more to get, the snake.

That's when everything went crazy, Crabbe was dead, not that anyone really cared. They were standing looking around for Ginny, when Fred and Percy showed up, Percy fighting Thicknesse, and Fred fighting Rookwood. Percy was joking around, When the wall exploaded, It sent everyone flying. After the dust cleared, Harry looked so see two bodys on the floor. A red head, and a brown haired person. "NO" his mind screamed. He ran to see who it was, One was Thicknesse, The other was a Weasley.


	5. Note

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to write, but good news, a new chapter will be up soon!

Thanks always

Me!


	6. NOTE!

DEAR READERS!

If anyone is still reading this, I'm working on an update which i plan on putting up tomorrow..

I'm dearly sorry for the long wait. And i'm trying to make it worth it!

Love, and sorry

Tor!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was terrified. He wanted to see who was laying on the floor, but he was scared to look. Hermione was getting up from the floor so he hurried to help her. She to had spotted the two bodies on the floor. It was the red head that she saw. Her eyes started to water. She slowly walked over to the body on the floor and knelt down next to it. Her heart pounding in her chest, she slowly reached a hand to turn the body that was face down over. Harry knowing what she was trying to do bent down and helped.

- flashback-

Hermione Ron and Harry becoming friends that day in the bathroom after they saved her from the troll.

Hermione hugging Ron and Harry each in turn after they came back from the chamber of secrets.

Laughing in the common room.

Christmases, Birthdays Parties.

Summers at Ron's house.

- End-

Hermione was horrified. She could hear Harry's sharp intake of breath. Fred and George yelling. But none of that matter, as she looked down into the face of her bestfriend, laying still, unmoving. This couldn't be real. This can't be happening. Ron wasn't near the wall! She started to cry, harshly and loudly not caring who could hear her. Harry got up to move his body. As he grabbed Ron's lifeless arms George decided it help. Just then Ron blinked. His head moved slowly.

"HARRY! HARRY HE'S ALIVE!" Hermione cried jollyfull! Harry didn't need Hermione yelling to know that his besfriend was alive. Slow moving as Ron was, He was still indeed moving.

"Harry, I think I saw my life flash before my eye!" Ron looked amazed at them all. " That wasn't your life.. It was the wall" George never was a person for touchy moments. Just as Hermione went to hug Ron, spiders came out from everywhere! Ron who hates spiders was the first to scream and run from the area. This lead them all into the Great Hall, where the fighting was the most vicious. Everyone split up. Harry ran forward to help Ginny who was dueling Draco Malfoy. Ron ran to help Bill duel Grayback, who seemed to want to kill Bill more than anything else in the world! Hermione went forward to try and help Luna, who seems to be fighting the air. As soon as she stepped forward Bellatrix Lastrange stood in her way.

" Going somewhere you filthy mudblood! We have a score to settle, and I'm sorry to say, but it looks like you'll be the one to die!" She laughed in her high ugly voice, that always sent shivers down Hermione's back. She hated bellatrix. She had the word "Mudblood" carved into her arm because of her, She had dreams about hurting this lady for the longest time. Not only for her, but for Neville Longbottom to! For the Longbottom's in general. For every person Bellatrix has ever harmed.

They began to duel, Bellatrix was aiming to kill Hermione that was clear. Hermione knew how to block things just as well. She hit bellatrix with a nice hex. But as soon as she did, a voice rang threw the great hall. Agony was all that Hermione could feel or hear. But she knew what the voice was saying, and wanted. and he sure as hell wasn't going to get it. She looked around at the heads for the three she was looking for. The Weasley's were all in the middle of the hall. Now Harry, where was Harry. She looked all around, and stil couldn't see him. Oh no, her heart started racing. "HARRY?... HARRRY!"... No reply, She raced down the stairs, just in time to see his black head going into the forest. She ran as hard as she could to get to him before she lost him completely in the darkness.

" Harry, what where are you going" She said it so camly she surprized herself. How could her voice sounds so strong, when she felt so weak. Harry slowly turned around, keeping his head down the whole time. She knew he was going to explain before he left, She also knew that nothing she could say will stop him.

" Kill the snake Hermione. I told Neville, just in case anything happened to.. to you guys. Just kill the snake. then someone will have to kill him. Do it together. Kill him. I... I wouldn't be able to. not where im going." Harry finally looked at Hermione. He wasn't crying, he didn't show any sadness to be seen, only determination. Which Hermione guess was for what he was about to do. Yer he didn't explain why he was going there. She needed to know the truth. "Why, Harry." Harry looked at her puzzled. They simply looked at eachother for a while, before Hermione pulled him in a tight imbrace. He explained while hugging her.

" I think you already know why. And i think we've both known for a while. But who would want to voice something like this. Who would want to be the one to confirm something like this Hermione! I'm a horcrux, I'm the one he never meant to make. But he did. And he's got to kill me. Its the only way, kill the snake!" Hermione stood there crying, holding onto her best friend of the past 7 years. "Don't tell anyone you saw me. Act like you have no clue where I am when they ask. No one else needs to know, Okay." He kissed her cheeck and turned to leave. " Harry, i love you. You're the best friend i could have asked for." She had to say it. She had to leave him with something he should feel good to hear about. " I love you to Hermione. You'll do great things. I always said that" He walked into the forest without another word. She watched him go untill he was taken by the darkness of the trees.

Hermione slowly walked back up to the castle. Not bothering to hide the fact that she was just crying. Everyone was just crying it looked like. She walked over to the Weasley's and hugged Ginny. "Where's Harry?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. Everyone near enough to hear the question turned to look at Hermione. "Oh, he's in the bathroom, needed a moment to himself." Everyone around her looked convinced at the lie. Why wouldn't the chosen one need a moment or two. She went to sit with Ron who was getting looked at by a healer. He looked at her for one second and his face turned smoothly blank.

"What's going on Hermione." Ron asked looking at her. She looked away.

"I've loved hi-". Ron cut her off before she could start.

" I don't care about you and Fred, I'm okay with that. You know what I'm talking about" His voice turned into a whisper and the healer turned to leave, Ron got up and pulled Hermione to a spot alone where they could whisper without looking to suspicious, They could get away with it.

" I can't explain now. It will take to long." She knew she'd have to explain the story to Ron soon. But here wasn't the time, or the place " Just kill the snake. Ron... We need to kill that snake. And then Voldemort himself." Ron looked understanding for a second. Then he looked angry, then his face turned into the blank calmness he used to hide what he was feeling.

"Harry's not in the washroom, is he Hermione." Hermione shook her head, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she'd sob and cry. Ron seemed to understand that and pulled her into a hug.

And then the screaming started.


End file.
